Mr. Football
Mr. Football is the entire NFL and an extremely powerful football player. He's so powerful that he's the only member on his team, and he plays and wins against entire professional teams solo. However, it didn't used to be like this. Originally born as Johnny Homerun as the Origin of Baseball on the day of baseball's founding, he became the best baseball player ever, with his lore following the entire history of baseball. He also solo'd entire teams back in the day, and instead of using a bat he just punched the baseballs with extreme force. He became a baseball hero, however over time he grew disillusioned with baseball as a sport. Eventually he quit and moved on to football instead, adopting the new name of Mr. Football. He began to grow angry at baseball and people that still saw him as Johnny Homerun. Now he resorts to hiring assassins to kill anyone who dares to hold baseball in a higher regard than football. Over time, history began to forget Johnny's role as the Origin of Baseball. Mr. Football's family is all dead either from neglect or his own hands. Powers Mr. Football In this held back form Mr. Football has extreme strength, being able to destroy the entire DBA Arena in a single halfhearted punch. He can throw objects like a football at mach 5, which is literal hypersonic speeds. He can suplex people directly into the air so hard that they become gravitationally stuck to the ceiling. Overall he's a complete monster physically, even if many of his epithet powers are weakened in this form. Outclass Superbowl Blitzkreig Mr. Football finagles his epithet into creating eight clones of himself, which all do a football tackle rush to completely trample and destroy all resistance in front of him. Overclass Bottom of The Ninth (Johnny Homerun) Mr. Football has tied his previous all-out form to his Overclass, which he can only activate once someone guesses his epithet in order to keep the dark truth a secret. By attaining his true power, all of his abilities reach ludicrous unparalleled strength. His overall physical capabilities multiply in strength. Instead of throwing objects like footballs, he pitches them like baseballs at mach eleventeen, a speed that's vaguely overwhelming. Johnny can unhinge his jaw to fire a gatling of baseballs. He can also turn people's blood and body parts into baseballs to incapacitate them. His most impressive feat is the expansion of his suplex move to take people up to the Moon, where he can fight one on one before sending his foes back into reentry to incinerate them. His epithet even harnesses the power of baseball related merchandising, granting him royalties on all baseball sales ever made. This makes him one of the richest characters in all of DBA, which lets him pay off his opponents to work for him. If they decide to stop following him, he can congeal the baseball energy that came from the money and construct a clone of the person made out of baseballs, to continue to fulfill the contract. Johnny also has a passive Baseball aura that turns arenas he desires into baseball arenas. Johnny's birth is what caused the creation of baseball itself, and as such he is the Origin of Baseball. Even his limited edition trading card from when he was first becoming a legend has infinite stats and contains within it pure baseball energy. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 41 Benny offhandedly mentioned that he thought the Stand Assassins were hired by Mr. Football to attack the DBA arena. Of course, he was. - Episode 43 Mr. Football once again hired Stand Assassins to fight DBA, this time with Benny Brooks as a specific target since his favorite sport is baseball and he seemingly knew that he hired attackers before. Unfortunately the assassins all proved ineffective, so Mr. Football took matters into his own hands, destroying the arena in a single punch. He ended up using his suplex move to take Benny to the ceiling for a one on one duel, but Benny proved stronger than he thought and some of the other party members like Praetrix and Adam were still interfering. Eventually poor, sweet, innocent Happy correctly guessed his epithet as "Baseball", which made Mr. Football activate his Overclass to slaughter these young bucks and keep his secret unknown. This turned him into Johnny Homerun. Johnny used his epithet to turn the arena into a baseball arena. This didn't matter for long since he immediately used his new power to suplex Benny onto the moon to dismember him after blocking a massive 22 damage A'HM WALKIN' 'ERE with his bare hands. However, the rest of the party somehow followed suit. Adam /teleport-ed to the arena, Viktor (who was currently in the form of his alter ego Vincent Valentine) summoned Sunny Starburst to boost him to the moon, and Mr. Dad showed Johnny how it's done by safely suplexing Praetrix and Happy the same way up. Praetrix notably left her Half-Ghost component on earth. On the moon, Johnny created a baseball clone of Benny, or Basebenny Brooks. He also somehow created a temporary Baseball Sun to replace Sunny's spot. Overall the damage output of his was insane, but the party pulled out some crazy bullshit. They managed to perform a baseball quad-tech between Benny, Basebenny (unwillingly), Happy, and Vincent to blow a significant hole in Johnny's health. In the end, Benny was able to use a flaming baseball bat that Praetrix's soul possessed on Earth and zoomed up to him Mjolnir style to bat the Moon into the Sun, which Sunny Starburst returned to being in order to incinerate Johnny completely. He's actually dead for real. - Episode 50 Trivia * Many of the numerical values relating to Johnny are references to various trivia facts about baseball. For example, his proficiency is 120 because it's the length of a football field if you include the endzones. He's 180 years old (at the time of the episode's release) because that is how old baseball is. * Despite being integral to two stand-based episodes, Mr. Football doesn't actually have a stand at all. He's just that powerful. * No one can tell if the baseball shaped thing on his head is an afro or a helmet. The answer may be physically impossible to determine. * Johnny Homerun was originally supposed to be a secret boss, only to be accessed if Mr. Football's epithet was guessed. Over time, however, Star and Sylvia loved the idea too much for it ''not ''to appear. Just in case the party didn't guess it in a reasonable amount of time, Adeline would guess correctly at the sidelines of the fight. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters